Jurassic Pup
So, I saw Jurassic World on the 4th and, OMG, it was sooo good!!! I'm a HUGE Jurassic Park fan, and I felt like writing a non-gorey/death sequence story, inspired by the films, although there is mention of deceased people killed by dinosaurs like T.Rex, Indominous Rex and Velociraptors. Summary The pups' biggest vacation is finally here! Elsa, Anna, Tundra and Harper can't wait! But they don't know that this vacation would be the most dangerous vacation in Adventure Bay history... Characters Main *Rocky *Chase *Tundra *Elsa *Anna *Harper *Indiana *Bang *Scout *Anya *Flavannah Minor *Ryder *Skye *Icee *Smoky *Cooper *Mindy *Rusty *Kailey *Angel *Rubble *Zuma *Xander *Phoenix *Morgan *Brennan *Cliffjumper *Fletcher *Sport *Brownie *Emma *Ruby *Ranger *Veronica Ryder *Smokescreen *Cassie *Maui *Hiro Jurassic World *Blue *Echo *Delta *Charlie *Indominous Rex *T. Rex AKA Rexy Story "Eighty-three boxes of treats on the wall, eighty-three boxes of treats..." Singing filled the PAW Patroller from all the pups. Well, almost all the pups. Elsa had fallen asleep, with Harper draped over her back, Fletcher was playing Pup Pup Boogie 3 with Sport, Anna was watching Hiro build a small robot out of things he found in his and Rocky's PupHouses and Indiana and Bang were skimming through a brochure of the theme park Ryder was going to take them to. Jurassic World. "Hey, check this out!" Indiana said, pointing to a title in the brochure, "Dino Dig. That sounds awesome! I'm all about digging!" "What about the cool stuff?" Bang asked, "like...oh, I know! The Guest Center! It's got a hologram control game where you can actually play with a carnivorous dinosaur!" "You can't touch it, idiot," Emma pointed out, "they're holograms. You can touch holograms. Your paw goes right through them!" "She's got a point," Rocky chimed in, "but look at this." He pointed to another title in the brochure. "Prehistoric Petting Zoo?" Emma said, cocking her head, "what's so great about that?" "You get to see a baby dinosaur!" Indiana chirped, "herbivores of course." Tundra peeked over Rocky's shoulder. "Hey, this says Raptor Trai-" Ryder shushed the cocoa husky. "That's a surprise for Elsa. I signed her up to do it as a birthday present!" Emma's jaw dropped. "She's gonna be sooo happy!" "What's this?" Bang said, pointing to a picture of a partly hatched egg. A dinosaur eye and arm were only visible. "It's a baby dinosaur," Indiana said, "it can't be a Velociraptor, though. They don't look like that." "It says that it's called Indominous Rex," Emma pointed out. "I've never heard of that!" Indiana said, furrowing her eyebrows. "It says it's a new attraction. Oh, it's opening in three weeks!" tundra said, wagging her tail. "Can we stay a bit longer so we can still see the new attraction?" Rocky asked, making big puppy-dog eyes at the human leader. "We'll see..." Ryder chuckled. Ryder's PupPad began to ring. "Pups, it's a video chat from Veronica, Ranger and Smokescreen!" "Awesome!" Chase barked, nudging Elsa with his nose, "Elsa, wake up. You get to see Cliffjumper!" Elsa's eyes fluttered open as she lifted her head. "Really?" "Hey, Elsa!" Veronica crackled through the screen. "Hiya!" Elsa woofed. Happy birthday!" Ranger and Smokescreen chimed in. "Thanks!" Elsa said, wagging her tail, "how's Cliff?" "He's doing good. He still has a hoarse voice and a stuffy nose, but Marshall's taking pretty good care of him!" Ranger said. "That's good!" Elsa said, her blue eyes anxious. Hey, Elsa," Clifjumper rasped from the screen, ""happy birthday!" "Thanks," Elsa blushed. "Hi, Elsa! Have fun!" Marshall chirped, giving Cliffjumper a bowl of soup. "Don't worry, this is gonna be the best vacation ever!" Elsa replied. Badge scene change: Indiana's badge) "Buckle your seat belts! They're loading the PAW Patroller on deck!" Ryder warned. "Ok, Ryder!" The pups replied. "Where are Fletcher and Sport?" Harper asked, cocking her head to the side. "I dunno. Not listening," Anna smirked. "Oh well," Rocky said, smiling slyly, "guess they'll be jostled around a bit!" The pups laughed. The PAW Patroller landed on the car deck with a soft thud as the pups all piled out. "Remember,'pups," Ryder said, "we're sleeping in the PAW Patroller until we get to the island!" "Ok, Ryder!" The pups called. "I'm checking out the buffet!" Rubble said. "Me too! I wanna go and get a heaping plate full of meatballs!" Smoky laughed. Rocky chuckled as he and Tundra went off in another direction. "Wanna check out the pool, Elsa?" Anna asked. "Sure! But I have to wear my waterproof gloves!" Elsa said, slipping the gloves onto her paws. "Race ya there!" Anna called over her shoulder, Elsa running behind her. The strawberry blonde pup tripped over her paws and slammed into a cream colored pup. "Oof!" Anna and Xander barked. "Anna!" The younger dog barked. "Xander!" Anna cried, as Phoenix pounced on her back, "Phoenix! How are you guys?!" "Grrrreat!" Phoenix replied, "mamma and dad are taking us to Jurassic World!" "We're going there, too!" Elsa chuckled, as Xander jumped up and began pulling on her ear. "Pups, behave!" Brennan called, as he and Morgan came into view. "Don't worry," Anna said, walking up to the older dogs, Phoenix riding on her back, "they're not doing anything!" Elsa rolled her eyes, as she hoisted Xander up on her head. "I'm the king of the world!" Xander howled. Morgan laughed. "Happy birthday, Elsa!" The German shepherd thanked her, as Xander jumped down. "Have fun!" Phoenix called, as Brennan picked her up by the scruff of her neck and carried her away. "We will!" Anna and Elsa chorused. Work in Progress Gallery Jurassic Pup Tundra poster.jpg|JP Tundra poster Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Jurassic Park Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:PAW Patrol Crossovers Category:Action Category:Slight Violence Category:Dinosaurs Category:Danger Category:Scary